Seen through the eyes of his master
by Punkie132
Summary: I do not own Black Butler or any of the characters! This is my first attempt at a Fanfiction this story will be longer this is just the beginning this is Sebastian and Grell's relation through Ciel's eyes.
1. The Beginning

**Authors Notes: **** I DO NOT own Black butler or any of the characters!**

**Seen through the eyes of his master**

**Flashback**

**Ciel's point of view**

No this wasn't a normal day for him, he is somehow different since Madam Red left the small man to be trained. He acted strange not enough so that it would be noticeable to the help but just enough that I could see it. His demeanor had a slight sense of aggravation when I had accepted Madam Red's request to leave her useless butler in his care but I knew behind his anger he was dare I say, _happy?_

**Sebastian's point of view**

"_Why that little prat, how dare he allow such a creature into the Phantomhive Mannor!" _I do not wish to take care of yet another child and yes that is what the small useless butler is a full grown child. It was bad enough that I have been stuck in my contract with "_my lord"_ longer than I have wished to be, but now he is making me babysit of all the things. But I did have to admit that in some strange way this "_Man" _intrigues me… "_Damn it to hell why am I feeling human emotions towards him!" _

**Ciel's point of view**

I watched him from my desk as he seemed to be going through his own inner turmoil. _" I wonder what he's thinking?"_


	2. Lesson One

**Authors Notes: I DO NOT own Black butler or any of the characters!**

**Read & Review**

**Lesson one**

**Sebastian's point of view**

I woke up earlier today than normal I didn't want to try to teach Mr. Sutcliff how to prepare breakfast for "my lord" and have him only mess it up leaving me with more trouble to deal with than I already have with Bard trying to burn the kitchen down, Finny destroying the outside of the estate and Mey-Rin dropping the fine china. The last thing I need is Lord Phantomhive down my throat for allowing his morning meal to be messed up or delayed.

**Grell's point of view**

Grell was pulled from an enjoyable sleep by a knock on the bedroom door, he quickly dressed at a rate that was near impossible for a human an opened it to find his new _"teacher" _Sebastian glaring at him. "Hello Sebastian!" he plastered the biggest grin he could manage on his face. Sebastian instantly corrected him "_No Mr. Sutcliff you will not address me by my name it is Sir just as you are not allowed to address the young lord as anything other than My Lord or Master, do I make myself clear."_ Good grief did he have to treat me like a underling I mean we are both butlers so why not call each other by our names, no since arguing or it will get worse. _"Yes Sir."_

**Sebastian's point of view**

_ "Good, now please follow me."_ We walked down the long hallway that leads to the kitchen and I gathered the plates and placed them on the roll cart. _"Now Mr. Sutcliff this is lesson one how to explain the food to the Young Master, First this is Poached salmon, mint salad, with sides of scones, toast and champagne. Second is the tea which is Ceylon Tea, do you understand Mr. Sutcliff?" _I stared at the man in front of me and waited for a response, he just stared at the food in front of him like it was going to kill him. _"Well Mr. Sutcliff" "Oh um yes Sebastian I-I mean Sir!"_ his response was not a proper one but it will have to do the Young Master is going to be upset if breakfast was late.

**Ciels point of view**

Like always Sebastian was on time with Breakfast but this time the butler Madam Red left tagging along just behind him. _"Good morning My Lord" _Sebastian's daily greeting followed by a new one _"Good morning Master". "My Lord may I allow Mr. Sutcliff to present your meal today?" _The other butler stepped forward pushing the tray along with him and began naming of my meal. "_F-for breakfast we have um-um" _I looked at Sebastian to see his eyebrow begin to twitch then looked back at the rambling butler in front of me just to see him quickly glance back at the angry butler then back at me "_Sorry S-Sir let me start again_…._Oh I remember! For breakfast we have poached salmon and mint salad, with sides of scones, toast and champagne_." He let out a sigh then smiled triumphantly and stole yet another look at Sebastian to see if he approved only to be glared at, and then faced me and I could see him mouth to himself "_Hum did I forget something? No I named of all the food and the tea" "THE TEA"_ he yelled out loud "_I'm so sorry Sir I forgot the tea, todays tea is Ceylon Tea." "Very well you two may leave" _by the look Sebastian was giving his new assistant I could tell he was furious and needed to let off steam.

**Sebastian's point of view**

_"I can't believe he just screwed up explaining such a simple meal to the young master like that! How could he not perfectly execute a 10 word sentence, even Tanaka could repeat it!" _Just as he finished his thought Grell entered the room without knocking this is the last straw he lost control of his human patience and Demon patience doesn't really exist so Hell was literally going to break lose. "_MR. SUTCLIFF!"_

**Authors Notes**_**: **_

_**Hey Guys thanks for reading my story I really appreciate it and don't be afraid to review I accept flames and any criticism you may have with my work, if I have made a mistake please let me know so I can fix it. Thank You! **_


	3. In Deep Trouble

CHAPTER 3 : IN DEEP TROUBLE

**I do not own black butler or any of the characters . **

**flames are welcomed please tell me anything you think needs to be fixed and I will review it. ENJOY!**

RECAP: Sebastion was yelling at Mr. Sutcliff ( and is very angry )

Sebastian is in normal writing

**Grell is in bold writing **

"Mr. Sutcliff!" how dare you make such a fool of me I gave you the easiest job and you can even complete a simple sentence, you are nothing more than a waste of oxygen! I can not even understand how someone who considers themselves a butler trained or otherwise can be as idiotic as you are!

**But Sebast-**

STOP CALLING ME THAT MR. SUTCLIFF WE ARE NOT FRIENDS AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT AFTER WHAT YOU DID THIS MORNING TO EVEN CONSIDER ADDRESSING ME AT ALL! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR MR. SUTCLIFF!

**ye-**

STOP TALKING!

* grell decided that no would probably be the perfect time to actually keep his mouth shut an not press Sebastian's buttons. *

·················································· ·················································· ··············································

later in Grell's room ..

**Oh why must he treat me like I'm some untrained dog who when my master says sit I go look for a ball that was never thrown. I'm not that stupid I mean with all the food that kid eats even the best of butler's would have a problem remembering, I'm almost positive that there is no way Sebastian is human. Maybe he's a Angel sent from above to watch the little brat. Yeah must be...**

·················································· ·················································· ··············································

**Hey guys sorry it's taken me so long to update I lost a family member and have been very busy I wrote out another chapter which I'll be posting in the next few days and with all luck I'll have another one up not long after that. THANK YOU!**


	4. I'm Going To Kill Him!

Hey guys as promised here is the next chapter!

I do not own black butler or any of its characters... enjoy!

Sebastian is in normal font.

**Grell is in bold font.**

_Ciel is in italic font._

·················································· ·················································· ··············································

Chapter 4: I'm going to kill him!

_Sebastian! _

What could he possibly want now... yes my Lord.

_Why is Mr. Sutcliff not with you, you are suppose to be teaching him for Madam Red or have you forgotten?_

Did he really just say that to me... No My Lord I decided that Mr. Sutcliff needed some time to think about his failure this morning.

_well Sebastian how will he learn anything else a butler should do unless he is with you all the time. In fact I order you to spend the rest of the day with Mr. Sutcliff._

But my Lord what abo-

_I SAID IT WAS A ORDER SEBASTIAN!_

Yes my Lord...

·················································· ·················································· ··············································

* Sebastian is walking to the room where Grell is staying *

How dare he order me to spend time with that man let alone breath the same disgusting air he breathes. Maybe I could take him to the bridge and shove him off, then it would solve both mine and Madam Red's problems... Crazy woman...

*** Grell is sitting at the dressing table in his room brushing his long red hair ***

**Oh why did Madam Red insist I stay here and learn things I already know, I hate acting like I don't know anything. Almost as much as I hate hiding my beautiful red hair.**

*** KNOCK* * KNOCK***

Mr. Sutcliff I have been ordered to show you around town, open the door.

**Oh NO! oh oh if he sees my hair he'll know I'm not human, and Madam Red's plan will be for nothing. She's going to kill me... Or worse She'll tell William what I've been doing and he'll take away my beautiful death scythe! DAMN IT WHERE IS MY RIBBON! **

* MR. SUTCLIFF! OPEN THE DOOR I CAN HEAR YOU MOVING! I'M GOING TO COUNT TOO THREE, IF THE DOOR DOES NOT OPEN BY THEN I WILL USE FORCE! *

**He can hear me that proves that he is most definitely not human! I can't wait to tell Madam R-**

* ONE *

**Oh no where is my ribbon! **

*** Grell proceeds to trash the room at inhuman speeds until he recovers his lost item from the vent in the ceiling his hair fades to brown. ***

*Two*

* **reaching to open the door Grell remembers the room is a mess... it's spotless before the threat on the other side of the door can say "three" but as Grell reaches to open the door. * **

*** **THREE! THAT'S IT! * ***BOOM***

***Grell finds his back on the floor with a door pinning him where he lay***

I warned you how dare you diss-

**DAMN IT SEBASTIAN I WAS OPENING THE DOOR HOW CAN YOU BE SO INCONSIDERATE! **

How dare you interru-

**IF YOU WANT TO SCOLD ME SEBASTIAN YOU COULD AT LEAST GET OFF THE DOOR AND LET ME UP! **

THAT'S IT!

* Sebastian threw the door of Grell grabbed him by his coat collar and pinned him to the wall their faces barley even a inch apart *

( Inner Sebastian )

What am I doing I hate the man. Right? But why do I want to close this gap right now.. What is this feeling I shouldn't have these kind of human emotions ? Or are they even human?

·················································· ·················································· ··············································

**Hey guys I hope you're enjoying the story. if you find any mistakes in my work pleases let me know...once again I do not own Black Butler or any of its characters..**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! ****UNTIL NEXT TIME...**


	5. Are they even human?

**HEY GUYS I'M BACK SORRY ABOUT MY CLIFFHANGER I LEFT IN THE LAST CHAPTER**

**WELL LET'S JUST GET BACK TO THE STORY... FIRST DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER OR IT'S CHARACTERS...**

SEBASTIAN IN NORMAL FONT

**GRELL IN BOLD FONT**

_CIEL IN ITALIC FONT_

**CHAPTER 5: Are they even human ?**

*Sebastian leaned in closer to Grell closing the gap between them claiming his lips with his own. The kiss was passionate, he held nothing back setting Grell to his feet he took his hands placing one in the center of his back pulling him closer to him if that was even possible and tangling his other in Grell's long hair deepening the kiss even more. *

*** Grell stared at Sebastian who seemingly was caught up in thought when he noticed strange inhuman like red glow in the terrifying butler's eyes. ***

**Ummm Sebastian are you okay?**

**Sebastian...**

I was pulled back into my now dull reality by the sound of my name which at first was only heard through my fantasy as a moan.

**Sebastian?**

WHAT!

**Oh! well put me down, uh please?**

I'm sorry Grell I got momentarily distracted. I MEAN MR. SUTCLIFF!

**YOU, YOU called me by my name oh SEBASTIAN!**

*** Grell leaped forward and hugged Sebastian. ***

Oh no he's hugging me! MR SUTCLIFF LET GO OF ME NOW!

* I have to get out of here, if I'm here any longer I actually won't be day dreaming. but the young Lord ordered me to spend the day with him. How can I avoid this. I turned around to see Grell walking away I reached out to grab his hair and stop him from walking but I missed and pulled the ribbon out of his hair causing him to spin around. What I saw next I was not prepared for. *

***Oh no the ribbon that madam red gave me, I watch Sebastian's reaction as my once dull green eyes start to glow their normal vibrant green, my teeth go from human like to shark points, and my hair fades from the brown I hated so much to my beautiful red which seems to trigger something in Sebastian. He slings his hand out grabbing my neck at a strength that would kill me if I was human. But then again I'm not, and now I know neither is he. ***

What are you!?

·················································· ·················································· ··············································

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON. READ, AND REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	6. What are you?

**HEY GUYS I DON'T OWN BLACK BUTLER**

**ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER...**

**GRELL IN BOLD**

SEBASTIAN IN NORMAL

_CIEL IN ITALIC _

_._

_._

What are you?!

**Oh you don't know what I am honestly Sebastian your not as bright as you act if you have to ask me that.**

did he just insinuate that I'm stupid. Excuse me!

**could you let me down now. This is getting irritating. I would like to go home now since my cover has been somewhat blown but since you seem to not know what I am DEMON I have no reason to fear for my life. **

This creature in front of me had captured my attention, and I couldn't tell my master that I was a incompetent butler and failed at my duties to protect the Phantomhive manor by not knowing that the butler madam red left was intact not a human. "Mr. Sutcliff, I do not wish to inform my master that I had not noticed you were a Spy as you put it so will you continue to act the way you were?"

**"Y-You want me to stay?" * wow he still wants me to stay even after I lied and snuck in to watch the little brat. Oh oh I think I'm in love!* **

What is wrong with this psychotic little man he looks like a deranged fangirl. " Mr. Sutcliff. Mr. Sutcliff. MR. SUTCLIFF! DAMN IT GRELL PAY ATTENTION!"

* Grell continued to stare off in his fangirl world completely blind on the now angry Sebastian, but Sebastian had a idea by the way Grell was acting to keep him quite about what he learned today and make him pay attention for once.*

" Grell I'm going to kiss you okay? "

**" What! "**

* Sebastian leaned forward placing both his hands on the sides of grell's face and then crashed there lips together in the most passionate kiss either of them had experienced in their many decades of existence. *


End file.
